Pneumatic apparatus are often used to transport empty articles, such as empty beverage cans and bottles, along a predetermined conveyor path. The articles are propelled by a pneumatic force directed thereon. For example, in a soft drink packaging operation, the individual beverage containers, be they aluminum cans or plastic bottles, may be transported by a force resulting from air flow on the containers prior to the containers being filled.